


Crypt Keeping

by kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: Abby lays a trap on Halloween night to bring her two favorite special agents together.





	Crypt Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Title: Crypt Keeping  
Author: KaylaShay  
Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. It’s part of CBS and some others.  
Rating: FR21  
Warnings: Detailed M/M Sex  
Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo  
Word Count: About 6,050  
Spookathon Prompt: Back up for etakyma. NCIS - Gibbs/DiNozzo (slash or friendship) with a side of Abby  
Thanks: Demona

Summary: Abby lays a trap on Halloween night to bring her two favorite special agents together.

* * *

“Trust me Duckman. This will work,” Abby said as she bounced around her lab shutting the machines off for the night.

“I’m not saying it won’t Abigail, but have you considered the alternative to the positive outcome?”

“You mean that Gibbs will kill Tony before sunrise? Yeah, but I don’t think he will because then he would have to go through the trouble of bringing him back from the dead so he can repeat the process. Trust me. It will work. Here’s what’ll happen…”

* * *

“DiNozzo,” came the sleepy sounding voice on the other end.

“Tony? Were you asleep?” Abby questioned.

“Abby? What time is it? What’s wrong?” Tony was sounding more awake by the minute.

“It’s 11:30pm on Halloween night and you aren’t out with anyone? What will people think?” This might go better than Abby hoped. At least now she didn’t have to make sure he ditched any dates.

“I’m not a big fan of the Halloween scene Abby. Now tell me what’s wrong?”

Abby knew that Tony using what she thought of as his ‘Gibbs Voice’ would play right into her hands. She just had to keep the excitement out of her voice. “Well, I’ve got a little problem.”

Before she could continue, he cut her off. “What kind of problem?” he asked sharply. “Are you okay? Where are you?”

As the barrage of questions started, she could picture him getting up and hastily grabbing his gun and keys. “Hold your horses special agent boy,” she said in a light tone to calm him down some. “I’m not in trouble. It’s just,” she paused for dramatic effect. “See I mixed up which cemetery and crypt this year’s party was at. Then when I pulled up to the crypt the hearse got a flat again. To top it off, I got out to change the tire and managed to lock my keys in the car. Could you come and get me?”

Tony’s sigh was all the answer she needed. “I’ll make it up to you Tony,” she chirped out. “Next case, I’ll run your evidence first.”

“No you won’t. You’ll do whatever Gibbs wants first, but I’ll come get you anyway. Just give me the directions Abs and then keep an eye out for vampires, unless you’re dressed as Buffy,” he teased.

Abby gave him the directions, with the plan of bringing him in the south entrance. Next up was part two of her sinister plot; getting Gibbs to arrive right after him from the north.

She punched her number two speed dial button and waited for the standard answer.

“Yeah. Gibbs.”

“Hey Bossman! How’s that boat looking?”

“Abs? What’s wrong?” came the gruff voice.

Abby smiled as she thought about how much alike her two boys were. “Well Gibbso, I’ve got this little problem with the hearse…”

* * *

With the trap set, Abby busied herself inside the crypt getting everything prepared. She placed two bags behind one of the burial vaults. She knew they would eventually find them once they checked their confines. It almost made her reconsider her decision at not placing a camera inside the crypt. She would have loved to see their faces when they looked at their respective goodies. She put the sleeping bag, blanket and pillow behind the other vault and then clapped her hands together.

“If this doesn’t work, I’m so dead,” she said to the entombed bodies. Then she walked outside to find her hiding place.

It was only minutes later when she saw the first shine of lights approaching from the south. “Tony’s rental,” she confirmed to herself. “It’s showtime. Just hope they both don’t shoot first and ask questions later.”

* * *

Tony brought his rental to a hault beside Abb’s hearse. “Need to get a new car soon,” he mumbled to himself as he stepped outside to find Abby. “Maybe it won’t get stolen or bombed this time.”

Abby was nowhere to be seen, just the hearse with locked doors and a flat tire. He was starting to worry when he noticed a crypt with an open door just off the cemetery road. There was a small amount of light emanating from inside. Taking his flashlight out, he made his way over and called out her name.

“Abby? Hey Abs? Where you at?”

He hesitated at the doorway before entering. “I’ll admit I’m a little creeped out Abby,” he said in a low voice. “You can come out now. Olli olli oxen free…”

Tony moved further into the crypt, taking in the sight of a small battery operated lamp. Before he got any further, he heard the sound of another car pulling up outside.

“Crap,” he said to himself as he pulled the gun he was glad he brought along. “Abby better be okay or Gibbs’ll kill me.”

Tony crouched near the door and waited. He didn’t have a visual of the newcomer, so waiting was all he could do.

* * *

Gibbs frowned as he pulled alongside the hearse. There was another car with rental plates and Abby was nowhere to be seen.

“Damn it,” he ground out as he left his car. Pulling his gun, he quickly surveyed the area. Taking note of the open crypt door, he made his way over, fearing the worse.

He was almost in the doorway when he can face to face with the business end of a sig. Before he had time to respond, he heard the voice of his senior field agent.

“NCIS. Freeze.”

“Do we have a dead marine here DiNozzo?” he barked at Tony. “Stow your gun and tell me where Abby is.”

“Boss?” Tony’s voice came out as more of a high squeak than his normal tone. “Um… I was in here looking for Abby. What are you doing here?”

“Abby called. Said she had a flat.”

Tony frowned before replying, “Same thing she told me. Think she’s up to something?”

“If she is, she better hope I don’t find her any time soon. That here before you came in?” Gibbs asked, indicating the lamp off to the corner.

“Yeah. I was about to go check it out when you showed up.”

Gibbs and Tony made their way over to the corner when the sound of the door swinging shut caused them to whip around. Just as they reached the entrance they heard the tale-tell sign of a crossbar falling into place across the door.

“Abby!” Gibbs shouted out as he tried to push the door open. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Hey Gibbs. Tony,” Abby’s voice sounded overly cheerful which concerned both men. “You guys just sit tight and have a ‘fun’ night. I’ll be back in the morning after the party to open this door up. I’m sure you can find something to keep you both occupied.”

Before Abby walked away, she added, “And don’t kill Tony, Gibbs. Ducky was worried about that.”

“Ducky?” Tony questioned. “What the hell?”

“Damned if I know DiNozzo. I sure didn’t ask to be stuck in here with you all night.”

Tony snorted, “Nice to know you care Boss.” Then he mumbled, “Probably be worse than when I was trapped with Ziva.”

“What was that?” Gibbs asked as he began stalking around the crypt.

“Just saying how much I hate Halloween,” came the demur reply.

“Why’s that DiNozzo? Didn’t you have a hot date tonight?” Gibbs asked nonchalantly as he walked around one of the burial vaults.

“Why you want to know Boss?” Tony asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

“Just passing time since we seem to have a lot of it. Plus,” Gibbs paused as he bent over to look at something, “you always seem to have a young blond in the wings.”

“Seems that way, doesn’t it?” Tony said with a short laugh. “How about you? You been out with any redheads lately? How about the one with the car?” Tony slumped his shoulders waiting for the inevitable reaction from his Boss.

To his surprise, Gibbs didn’t respond to his questions. “Found something,” was all Tony heard and the tone meant for him to get his ass over there right away.

“Abby left us presents,” Gibbs said as he tossed a backpack in Tony’s general direction. “That one’s got your name on it.”

Tony managed to catch the relatively light bag and then plucked the card with his name off before opening it. “What do you think she left us Boss?”

“A gag I hope,” Gibbs responded just before he snorted at what he saw inside his bag. Gibbs had to hand it to Abby, she knew them both too well. Nestled inside the bag was a red ball gag and a few ‘restraining’ aids. Gibbs let the bag drop to the floor with a thud and opened the card.

“Hey Gibbs,” the note started. “If Tony gets out of hand, try out some of these. Just go easy on him. We don’t want him running away cause he’s already surpassed the two-year mark from all his previous jobs. Oh, and have fun Gibbs!”

Gibbs just shook his head and glanced up when he heard Tony give a short laugh that turned into a coughing fit. Ever since his bout with the plague, Gibbs knew that Tony would have occasional breathing problems. The doctors said it was from the damage the disease did to his lungs. Tony had been strong enough to beat the odds, but Gibbs was always watching in case something agitated his problem.

He walked over to the other man and stepped behind him to rub a hand on his back. “Just take slow breathes DiNozzo. Probably all the dust in this place.”

The coughing started to ease and slowly Gibbs could tell that Tony was getting his breathing back under control. Finally, the younger pulled away from him and sank to the floor to rest his back against the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“I’m okay now Boss. You can stop hovering,” Tony said between his remaining coughs.

“You don’t sound okay to me, DiNozzo,” Gibbs snapped back. Then he moved over to the discarded backpack to see if Abby had left some water bottles in Tony’s like she had in his.

Tony saw his intent too late to stop him. “Uh Boss? You don’t need to look in--" Tony stopped as he saw Gibbs’ body go still in reaction to what was in the bag.

“Mr. Happy’s Coffee Flavored Condoms?” Gibbs questioned as he lifted the 16-pack box out of the bag.

“I think it’s Abby’s idea of a joke, Boss,” Tony said too quietly. Gibbs noticed that Tony had let his head fall forward so he was no longer looking at him.

Taking a chance, Gibbs crouched to the floor in front of Tony. “DiNozzo? Tony?” he questioned just as quietly. “Look at me,” he stated.

When Tony finally lifted his head back up to meet Gibbs’ stare, Gibbs was almost startled by the look in the agent’s eyes. Gibbs saw a mixture of fear, hurt and resolve behind Tony’s eyes. He knew he would have to tread carefully, or they could lose Tony permanently. Gibbs had never suspected that Tony would be interested in guys, let alone him, but it looked like he was about to learn otherwise.

“Do you want it to be a joke DiNozzo?” he questioned in the same quiet voice.

“What?” Tony asked in a small voice.

“Do. You. Want. It. To. Be. A. Joke?” Gibbs repeated, enunciating each word slowly.

Tony stared at him for a long moment before asking, “What if I said that I didn’t want it to be a joke?”

With the ball back in his court, Gibbs moved to his knees and leaned until his front was flush against Tony’s legs and his hands were placed on each side of Tony’s head against the wall. With his face right in front of Tony’s, Gibbs could feel the other man’s short breaths.

“If you were to say that DiNozzo,” Gibbs said very slowly, watching Tony’s face for any kind of reaction. “I would show you what I’ve wanted to do instead of slapping your head to get you to shut up.”

Tony’s breathing hitched and Gibbs smiled in response. “So,” Gibbs said as he leaned forward to brush his lips against Tony’s. “I’ll ask one more time. Do you want it to be a joke?”

“No joke Boss,” Tony breathed out as he closed the gap and pressed his lips against Gibbs’.

The kiss began with closed mouths, both not wanting to push the other too far, too soon. After a few moments and no resistance, Gibbs slid his tongue out to rub against Tony’s lip. Gibbs let a short groan escape his throat when Tony immediately opened his mouth to Gibbs’ silent request.

Both men started to shift their positions in order to get closer contact. Working in unspoken unison, Gibbs parted his legs wide enough for Tony to slide his legs straight out. Gibbs moved closer until their chests were touching, then he let himself sit down on Tony’s outstretched legs. Tony slid his hands up to wrap around Gibbs’ back, pulling him closer, while Gibbs brought his hands to rest behind Tony’s head. He let his fingers card through the soft hair as he deepened his exploration of Tony’s warm mouth.

What seemed like hours later, Gibbs reluctantly retreated. Their mouths separated with a wet pop that left both men gasping for air.  
“Tony? You with me,” Gibbs breathlessly questioned the still panting man.

“Yeah Boss. On your six,” came the standard reply, causing Gibbs to smile slightly.

“If we do this,” Gibbs made a vague hand gesture between the two of them, “we do it my way. No questions.”

“Like this would happen any other way,” Tony mumbled. In response to Gibbs’ narrowed eyes, Tony added, “How do you want me Boss?”

Tony stood up and backed a short distance away from the older man Then he held his arms out and parted his legs slightly. Tony tried not to squirm as Gibbs stood up and let his eyes move up and down the length of his body.

Tony was momentarily shocked when he felt his body being pushed against the stone wall of the crypt and Gibbs’ mouth claim his own once again in a heated kiss. A small gasp was all the invite Gibbs needed as he slipped his tongue into Tony’s mouth. Tony moved his hands from his side to touch Gibbs, to pull him closer than he already was. Tony wanted to feel the man’s toned body against his own.

Gibbs responded by pulling away from the kiss and capturing Tony’s wrists with his hands. The grip was bordering on painful, but Tony kept his body completely still, his eyes darting back and forth as he prepared for a ‘fight or flight’ response.

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs sharp voice caused Tony’s eyes to go as still as the rest of his body. Only his heart was moving in an attempt to jump out of his chest.

Gibbs’ blue eyes held Tony’s for several long moments before he spoke again. “I’m not looking for a fuck buddy, DiNozzo.”

Tony swallowed. “Okay,” Tony said quietly as he let his eyes move downward to take in the almost non-existent space between them. It felt like that space was growing apart by the minute and Tony wanted desperately to stop it from going any further. “Just a crazy, Abby-induced one night stand. Got it Boss.”

“DiN- Tony,” Gibbs switched to Tony’s first name mid-bark. Still holding onto Tony’s wrists, Gibbs pushed them into the rough wall. He then pressed himself as close to Tony as he could, letting their groins rub together. “I don’t want a one night stand either.”

Tony made a small whimper and then tried to pull away from the contact and from the iron grip that Gibbs had on his wrists. “Okay,” he said in defeat. “I’ll just--" Tony paused to take a breath. “I’ll just go over to that side of the crypt ‘till Abby comes back Gibbs. You don’t have to worry about your reputation or anything. I won’t talk. Don’t ask, don’t tell, right?” Tony brought his eyes back up to look at Gibbs with a fake smile plastered on his face.

Gibbs looked into the hurt eyes of his senior agent and shook his head in exasperation. “Sometimes you make me wonder why the hell I hired you after that case in Baltimore.”

Taking advantage of Tony’s confused expression, Gibbs pressed even closer and brought their mouths together again. He let his hips rock back and forth, thrusting his erection into Tony’s. The moans from the other man caused Gibbs’ cock to harden further.

When they broke apart for air, Tony started to speak, but Gibbs beat him to it. “I’m not wanting a fuck buddy or a one night stand Tony,” he repeated the earlier statements. “I’m wanting a partner, someone in for the long haul.”

Tony blinked a few times as he let the words filter through him. ‘Gibbs wants me?’ was the predominate thought bouncing through his mind. It finally spilled out of his mouth in a rush. “You want _me_?” he all but squeaked.

“You just figuring that out now DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked with a bit of chuckle before returning to kiss Tony again. From Tony’s mouth, Gibbs worked his way across the jaw line and up to Tony’s right ear. He lightly nipped the lobe and then licked at it right after. He smiled when he felt Tony’s hips buck against him. “Like that?” he questioned by whispering in Tony’s ear.

“Yeah Boss,” Tony managed to shudder out as the whisper tickled his ear. Before he had time to voice his request for more of that treatment, Gibbs’ mouth had moved down his neck and settled at the base of his throat.

Gibbs released Tony’s wrists, but pulled back to give a short warning. “Leave those there.”

Tony just nodded and flattened the palms of his hands against the cool concrete wishing there was something he could grasp. Then he shivered as he felt Gibbs’ calloused hands slip under his shirt and brush across his sides. “God Gibbs,” he breathed out. “You’re killing me here.”

Gibbs just continued to apply suction to Tony’s throat as his hands slowly pushed Tony’s shirt up his chest. He smiled at the gasp that escaped Tony’s mouth when he tweaked his right nipple between his forefinger and thumb.

“Can’t kill you yet DiNozzo. Still have plans for you,” Gibbs spoke before repeating the process with Tony’s left nipple.

After he had Tony’s shirt pushed up far enough, Gibbs moved his mouth below the fabric to lick the hardened nubs. The action caused Tony’s knee to buckle slightly and a low moan to surface. Feeling the need to give Gibbs easier access to his skin, Tony started to move his hands up to remove his shirt. He stopped when Gibbs hands moved back to grip his wrists again.

“I said not to move those,” Gibbs semi-growled at him.

Tony felt his cock twitch at the commanding nature from Gibbs voice. Thinking about how wrong it was that that turned him on, Tony started to argue.

“I can’t take my shirt off if I can’t move my arms Gibbs,” Tony said matter-of-factly.

“You let me worry about your shirt DiNozzo. You just stand there,” Gibbs answered back.

“I’m not going to let you pull some marine trick to get my shirt off. This cost me too damn much to let you mess it up.”

“Who said I was going take it off?” Gibbs smiled back. Then Gibbs let go of Tony’s wrists and slid the shirt back up his chest. This time, Gibbs did not stop the movement until the shirt was over Tony’s head and dropped behind his neck. This left Tony’s arms and back still covered, but his front was now bare down to his waist.

“This work for you?” Gibbs asked as he ran his fingers up and down the open expanse.

“Uh, yeah,” Tony managed, slightly embarrassed at his overreaction.

“Just lean back and enjoy Tony,” Gibbs said as his fingers made their way to Tony’s jeans. He let his palm press slightly against Tony’s erection before moving back up to undo the pants confining it. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want.”

Tony closed his eyes as he felt Gibbs’ fingers working the button and zipper of his pants. Then he felt a rush of air hit his freed cock as Gibbs pushed his pants and boxers down to his knees. The slightly cold air caused him to shudder and his dick responded in kind. He waited in silence with his eyes still firmly closed to feel Gibbs touch him, but nothing happened.

Worried that something was wrong, that Gibbs had finally come to his senses and wanted to stop, Tony cracked his eyes open. Before looking for Gibbs, he moved to pull his pants back up. His cock began to soften at the thought of rejection by Gibbs.

“I’ll just--" Tony started, but was stopped when Gibbs suddenly pressed against him and captured his mouth. Tony could feel Gibbs erection rubbing against him and it caused his dick to harden again in response.

When Gibbs pulled back, Tony gasped at the sight of his darkened eyes. He smiled when Gibbs spoke in a quiet, raspy tone, “God I want you DiNozzo.”

“Then take me Boss,” Tony huffed out. “I’m all yours.”

Taking Tony’s words to heart, Gibbs sank to the floor of the crypt and grasped Tony’s hips in a grip that would probably leave bruises. He placed a feather light kiss to the head of Tony’s cock and smiled against it when he felt Tony try to buck his hips.

Feeling more secure that his actions were welcome, Gibbs moved his face closer and slipped his tongue out to lick around the base of Tony’s dick. Feeling Tony’s muscles flex under his hands, Gibbs gripped tighter and moved his tongue more. He ran it up one side of the thick length, stopping for a moment at the tip to taste the pre-come leaking out. Then he brought it back down the other side trailing the vein as he went. 

At Tony’s gasped, “God Boss,” Gibbs moved back to the head of his cock and sucked the tip into his mouth. He pulled back slightly so that it rested against his lips. Then he let a little puff of air out and grinned when Tony all but banged his head against the wall in reaction.

“Fuck Gibbs!” Tony ground out in a tone Gibbs had never heard from the other man. “I’m not going to last much longer Boss,” he added through shuddered breaths.

It was all the encouragement Gibbs needed. He sucked Tony back into his mouth, taking the length as far as he could. Gibbs let his cheeks hallow out as he suctioned the younger man. His tongue roamed freely over the hot flesh within his mouth.

Then Gibbs began to move his head backwards, letting Tony’s cock slide almost out of his mouth before going back down on him again.

Tony’s body was awash in the sensations Gibbs’ mouth was sending through him. He couldn’t remember any other partner that had taken him that far, that fast. Just thinking about that sent him spiraling even closer to the edge. His brain slowly realizing he need to give a warning to Gibbs, he tried to speak up.

“Boss, I’m so-- God Gibbs! Where’d you-- Ahh--" his words were cut off into small sounds of need that he didn’t even know he could make.

Then Gibbs sucked him in one last time and he saw white as his orgasm tore through his body. His come shot in spurts into Gibbs’ warm mouth and the thought of the older man swallowing it sent extra shudders through his body.

Gibbs kept his mouth over Tony’s pulsing cock as he rode through the orgasm. The hot liquid filling his mouth was slightly bitter, but had a hint of something that Gibbs could only describe in his head as Tony-flavored. Finally, the body in front of him came to a rest and Gibbs let the spent cock slip from his mouth. He moved forward to rest his head against Tony’s abdomen.

Gibbs felt the body under him go slack and supported his weight as Tony slid down the wall to the floor. He grinned slightly when Tony didn’t even take notice of they way his expensive shirt dragged against the rough wall.

When Tony’s ass hit the floor, he looked up at Gibbs with a silly grin plastered on his face. “God Gibbs,” he said around his smile. “I think that was the best blow job I’ve ever had.” Tony gave a deep, contented sigh.

Gibbs reached up and cupped Tony cheek with his hand. “If that was your best Tony, we need to broadened your experiences.”

Tony leaned into the hand that was almost petting him. “You plan to help with that project?” he asked with a smirk.

“What do you think DiNozzo?” Gibbs fired back in a light tone.

Tony took the initiative and leaned forward to draw Gibbs into a kiss. This time Tony let his tongue slip past Gibbs’ lips to map the older man’s mouth. He relished in the thought that he tasted himself in Gibbs’ mouth.

When he pulled back, Tony smiled again. “I think it’s time for me to help you with this,” he said as he placed his hand against the erection still confined by Gibbs’ pants. “Return the favor so to speak.”

Tony started to reach for the zipper on Gibbs jeans but was stopped when Gibbs hands covered his. Tony started to pull his hands away, thinking he had done something wrong, but Gibbs didn’t let him move.

“You didn’t do anything Tony. I just--" Gibbs paused to gather his nerves. “I want to come inside you Tony.”

Gibbs kept his eyes down, not wanting to see any sign of rejection in Tony’s eyes. He hardly even breathed until he felt Tony’s hands turn in his so that he could thread their fingers together. Then Tony leaned forward so his lips brushed Gibbs’ ear.

“I told you I’m all yours Boss, and I meant it,” Tony breathed out. Then he sucked the lobe of Gibbs’ ear into his mouth and lightly nipped it.

“Damn Tony,” Gibbs growled out. Then he suddenly stood up and stalked across their small accommodations. Tony watched on curiously before standing himself to pull his pants up over his hips.

“What’s up Boss?” he asked just as he realized the position his shirt was still in behind his neck. Grimacing at the state of the once nice piece of clothing, he pulled it the rest of the way off and tossed in a heap by his discarded bag.

“Damn her,” Gibbs said with a chuckle. “Looks like Abby left us more presents Tony,” he said as he stood up holding a sleeping bag covered in little yellow ducks. He tossed it over to Tony and then reach back to grab the single blanket and pillow that had accompanied it. “Unzip that and get it laid out somewhere,” he commanded.

“You want the duck side up or down,” Tony asked with laughter. Gibbs just glared at him as he dropped the blanket and pillow down before walking over to his bag to grab a bottle of lube and one of the loose condoms that Abby had tossed in.

“Not gonna use one of the coffee ones?”

“Nope,” Gibbs said shortly as he made it back over to Tony. “We’ll use those later.”

Tony kicked off his shoes and socks and then pushed his pants and boxers off before sitting down cross-legged on the sleeping bag. “How do you want me Boss,” Tony echoed one of his earlier questions.

Gibbs didn’t answer, but instead started to remove his clothing slowly. Tony watched with captive eyes as Gibbs revealed his body for the first time. Before long, Gibbs was standing naked in front of Tony, his cock jutting out in front of him. Tony licked his lips, wanting to move forward and take the leaking flesh into his mouth. But he was stopped by Gibbs’ voice.

“Have you done this before Tony?” Gibbs asked in a uncharacteristically caring voice.

Tony took a deep breath before responding, “I’m not a virgin Boss. It’s been awhile, but I can manage.” Tony added another lick of his lips.

Gibbs just smiled and tossed the pillow to Tony. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t Boss,” Tony said with a conviction that both pleased and unnerved Gibbs. Gibbs silently wondered what he had ever done for Tony that deserved the loyalty the other man had him.

Something must have shown in Gibbs’ eyes, because Tony reached out to grab his hand and pull him down to the floor with him. “I trust you with my life in the field Gibbs. I can trust with this too.”

Gibbs let himself be pulled into another searing kiss. When they pulled back, Tony asked again, “How we going to do this?”

Gibbs took charge again and ordered Tony to his stomach. Tony laid down and placed his hands and head on the pillow. He spread his legs to give Gibbs better access.

Gibbs straddled Tony’s hips and ran his hands lightly across Tony’s back. Enjoying the ripple of Tony’s muscles under his palms, Gibbs pressed a little harder and he moved his hands back and forth. After several passes, Tony let out a deep sigh and Gibbs felt him relax further into their makeshift bedding. Gibbs took that as a sign to move forward, so he leaned down until he was lying with his chest flush to Tony’s back. He began kissing and licking his way from Tony’s neck down to the base of his spine, letting his body drag against the one underneath him.

Tony was making small humming sounds as Gibbs started to knead the flesh of his ass; working his hands toward the center. Tony squirmed slightly when Gibbs hands started to part his cheeks. Gibbs paused momentarily, but Tony just parted his legs a bit more to show Gibbs he was okay.

Gibbs moved his mouth downward and ran his tongue across Tony’s opening. When he heard a low groan in response, Gibbs repeated the action letting his tongue dip a little bit more with each pass. Tony’s breathing had increased and the sounds Gibbs was hearing from the pillowed face went straight to his aching cock.

“You look so good like this Tony,” Gibbs said as he coated one of his fingers with the lube. Running the digit around the opening, Gibbs continued to talk. “You’re going to enjoy this, aren’t DiNozzo? Letting me slip my fingers inside you to open you up for me. At first you won’t think you can take them, not even just one finger. You’ll be so tight that the tip will barely make it inside.”

As Gibbs talked, he began to work his first finger inside. He would barely move it before stopping to give Tony time to adjust to the intruder.

“Then your body will start to open up for me. It’ll only do that me, won’t it DiNozzo?”

“Just you, Boss,” Tony mumbled with a shaky voice from the pillow he was tightly gripping. “Only you.”

Gibbs smiled and bent to place a kiss on the small of his back. He had worked his first inside and slid it in and out a few times to help stretch the hole. After another minute or two, he pulled the finger out in order to slick up the second finger. Tony whimpered at the loss, but Gibbs moved his other hand in soothing circles over his ass cheek.

Tony gasped when Gibbs slipped two fingers inside, moving them in the same slow process as before. Tony tried to rock back against the fingers, but Gibbs stilled his movements and whispered, “Not yet.”

As Gibbs continued to stretch Tony, he began talking again. “God Tony. I never imagined you would be this tight, this hot. I’ve jacked off to the thought before. Wondering what it would be like to push my dick inside you. Wondering how much you could take before you would start to beg me. Wondering what it would take to make you scream.”

Tony’s vocal sounds increased as Gibbs slipped one more finger inside. He began to move them a little faster and a little harder, enjoying they way Tony’s breath increased with each thrust. Finally he crooked a finger just right to brush Tony’s prostrate and the younger man made a high pitched sound.

“Please Gibbs,” Tony said through clenched teeth.

“Please what?” Gibbs asked, brushing against that sweet spot again.

“Fuck me Boss,” Tony said as he parted his legs further and raised his ass up off the floor. “Fuck me hard.”

Gibbs pulled his fingers out and fumbled the condom open. Once he had it rolled on, he jacked himself a few times letting the remaining lube coat his dick. He leaned forward and placed another kiss on Tony’s back and then moved to enter Tony.

With the tip of his cock at Tony’s opening, Gibbs pushed it inside ever so slightly. Once he had breached the opening, he stopped to allow Tony to adjust to him. After a few moments, Gibbs felt Tony’s body relax and he began to push further inside until he was fully sheathed inside.

Gibbs moved his body to cover Tony’s and then lifted his hips back to pull his cock back. Then he thrust forward and moaned into Tony’s back at the feeling of the tight, hot skin closing around him. Tony let out an equal moan and Gibbs began a steady thrusting motion with his rocking hips. Shortly, Tony was rocking his ass into each thrust, causing Gibbs to brush his prostrate more times than not.

“Faster boss,” and Gibbs complied.

Soon Tony’s mouth started working as Gibbs heard a string of non-connected words. “God. Yeah. Do that… Yeah. Gibbs. Damn Boss.”

Each new word from Tony’s gasping mouth had Gibbs moving faster and harder into the welcoming body beneath him. He let out a strangled, “Tony,” as his orgasm hit him. Tony felt cried out as he felt the heat of Gibbs’ come through the condom.

Before he slipped into darkness, Tony belatedly realized that he had come again without even being touched. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face and the warmth of Gibbs’ strong body against his back.

* * *

Some time later, Gibbs had a smile on his face as he pulled Tony closer to his chest. Gibbs was laying on his back with the younger man all but draped over him. Tony’s face was buried in the crook of his neck and Gibbs silently admitted that he liked feeling it there. Gibbs kept one hand resting on Tony’s head, letting his fingers card through the hair he was so use to slapping. The other hand sat comfortably on Tony’s hip, making small circles in the skin.

“Hey Boss?” a sleepy sounding Tony questioned as he lifted his head slightly to look into Gibbs’ eyes. “You never did tell me what was in your bag, other than the lube that is.”

Gibbs wondered what Tony’s reaction would be if he showed him the items Abby had left. “I’ll show you later DiNozzo. That’s a promise.”

Tony lifted his eyebrow, but did question Gibbs any further. He changed topics instead. “What should we do to Abby for setting this up?”

“Don’t know DiNozzo,” Gibbs responded, stroking Tony’s hair. “Some black roses and a Caf-Pow or two at some point, but other than that…” he trailed off thinking.

Tony turned his head back into its resting place. “Got to be something good, something she’ll never see coming. But sleep first, plot later. Night Boss.” Tony rubbed his hand up and down Gibbs’ chest a few times before letting it come to rest over his heart.

Gibbs turned his head slightly and placed a light kiss on the top of Tony’s hair. “Night Tony.”


End file.
